<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holiday Shopping by ShadyS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699938">Holiday Shopping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyS/pseuds/ShadyS'>ShadyS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyS/pseuds/ShadyS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Blaine, how much more ornaments are you going to get?” Sebastian asked, slightly scoffing.</p><p>“Just a few more Seb,” Blaine replied as he looked through the shelves.</p><p>Sebastian and Blaine had gone for Holiday shopping to decorate their apartment that they had gotten together in New York. Currently, Blaine was grabbing decorations from the shelf while Sebastian was lugging around a cart that was almost full.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holiday Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Blaine, how much more ornaments are you going to get?” Sebastian asked, slightly scoffing.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a few more Seb,” Blaine replied as he looked through the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian and Blaine had gone for Holiday shopping to decorate their apartment that they had gotten together in New York. Currently, Blaine was grabbing decorations from the shelf while Sebastian was lugging around a cart that was almost full.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay B, I love you, but honestly don’t you think this is a bit too much?” Sebastian questioned while looking at the cart like it was about to explode.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, just a few more. You know how much I love Christmas!” Blaine said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’re gonna drain my wallet if we get any more,” Sebastian mumbled under his breath, not sure why Blaine loved this holiday so much.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Blaine asked with one of his eyebrows raised.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, nothing. You just keep going,” Sebastian smiled, not convincing anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, get into the Christmas spirit!” Blaine sighed. He loved all holidays equally, though he wished Sebastian would show more interest too.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I am. Just worried we’re getting too much than needed,” Sebastian worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine. Once we’re done shopping, I’ll take some stuff out,” Blaine stated as he squeezes Sebastian’s hand for reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>That continued on for another hour, with Blaine getting more than he needed.</p><p> </p><p>So now, Blaine stared at the cart as he ran his hand through his hair, “Okay I think you’re right. I might’ve gotten some unnecessary things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Sebastian spoke as he stared at his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll just remove some of the lightings and wreaths,” he noted as he removed stuff from the cart.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian on the other hand was looking at his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Seb come on, get off your phone!” Blaine noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. My bad,” he uttered as he put his phone away.</p><p> </p><p>They stood in line waiting to check-out. When their turn arrived, Sebastian reluctantly handed over his credit card. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“So are you excited to decorate the house?” Blaine queried while they were walking back to the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Sebastian answered while looking at his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at?” Blaine tried to stand on his tippy-toes to see.</p><p> </p><p>“What, no nothing,” he quickly retorted as he hid his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Sebastian Smythe, I demand to know what you are looking at,” the other boy demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing,” Sebastian responded, not looking Blaine in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, have it your way,” Blaine huffed out, knowing that Sebastian was hiding something.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The car ride was quiet, a bit <em> too </em>quiet. Blaine was being passive-aggressive, sitting in the passenger seat with his arms crossed, a small frown appearing on his face. Sebastian was driving, though he knew Blaine was mad at him.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the parking lot, Sebastian parked the car, but they both sat there.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Blaine, what’s wrong?” Sebastian started out, not wanting to strike a nerve.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? You’re asking me? What’s wrong with you? You look like you’re hiding something from me,” Blaine asserted.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing is wrong Blaine. Let’s go home,” Sebastian quickly remarked as he got out of the car and to get out of the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Blaine got out of the car and took the bags. He simply said, “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>When they were about to open the door to their apartment, they heard a strange noise.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Blaine asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian innocently replied, “What? I didn’t hear anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine rolled his eyes and opened the door. When he did, he saw the cutest thing ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, is that a puppy wearing a Santa costume?” Blaine’s eyes lit up, all his anger washing off his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...” Sebastian replied timidly, “Do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like it? I love it!” Blaine ran to the puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you’d love it. You kept bugging me about getting a puppy, so I thought it was the perfect time to get one,” Sebastian ran his hand through his hair nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Seb. This gift is amazing,” Blaine genuinely replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Wait ‘till you see your real gift,” Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine rolled his eyes affectionately, “So how’d you get the puppy here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I asked Santana if she could drop it off. That’s why I kept checking my phone. Though she did say, and I quote ‘I’ll do it Fievel, but you owe me or else you’ll have a bad day’’” he laughed to himself, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine smiled, but suddenly looked down, fidgeting with his fingers, “I’m sorry I got mad at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, B. I guess I did deserve it though, so much for trying to be secretive,” Sebastian sarcastically commented.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine playfully punched the other boy’s shoulder. He had to admit though, this wasn’t the surprise he was expecting, but it was a welcomed one.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you want to name her?” Sebastian continued on.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s a girl? Then maybe Flora, short for Florence,” Blaine decided as he pets the puppy, though Sebastian shot him a look, “What? I really like the city!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then. Flora it is. In addition, I also have another surprise I asked Santana to leave,” Sebastian smirked as he pointed up.</p><p> </p><p>“What surprise...oh,” Blaine asked as he looked up, there was a mistletoe, “Really Sebastian?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you <em> did </em> say to get into the Christmas spirit,” Sebastian emphasized dramatically as he walked towards Blaine with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe yo-” Blaine got cut off with Sebastian kissing him. It felt amazing, just like the first kiss. It was one of the moments where Blaine was exploding with happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, the night was not wasted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope you guys like this small drabble! All rights go to Glee. Please do comment and leave feedback! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>